Satan's Kiss
by NikkiLeigh320
Summary: Sam has come out of the closet. Nicole has something to say about it.


Notes: Quick oneshot. Forgive me if the characters don't ring true. I don't usually write S/N, but this one just came to mind.

Sam sat alone in the Zapruder office meticulously editing an article for tomorrow's edition of the school paper. A headache was quickly forming behind her eyes. Why was it that everything had become more difficult and time consuming lately? She leaned back in her chair bringing her fingers up to rub at her temples. With her eyes closed and a sigh escaping her lips she tried to relax for a moment. It wasn't working. Then she felt it, a presence. Her fingers stopped their circular motion, and her eyes opened to see a beautiful blonde standing in the open doorway. Sam's hands fell to her lap, and she straightened up in her chair.

"Satan," sighed Sam, "what can I do you for?"

Nicole smirked and narrowed her eyes. "Well, dirty comeback aside, I thought we should have a little chat, Spam."

Sam's eyebrows rose, and she waved her hand in a sarcastic "go on, I'm listening" motion.

Stepping further into the office and making her way around the desk, Nicole stopped at the corner with a serious look in her eyes. "You came out of the proverbial closet today."

_Wow_, Sam thought, _Today has been the day for surprises, that's for sure. _"And that has anything to do with why you're here? Because I want you to know, I really don't want to talk about it anymore. Especially with you." Sam spoke the last bit with a scowl on her face, crossing her arms across her chest.

Once again Nicole let a smirk cross her features as she moved the rest of the way around the offending piece of furniture. She moved so close she was nearly standing in front of the beautiful brunette. "But you see," she began as she leaned back with her hands and backside resting against the desk, "I think you coming out has _everything _to do with me." A self-satisfied smirk graced her features as she looked down at Sam.

"What?" Sam exclaimed with a large dose of shock and a pinch of fear in her voice. "You're crazy!"

Nicole stopped smirking for once and just gazed into Sam's eyes. "Am I?" She noticed when Sam stopped breathing and she knew. Yes, Sam did want her. _Good. I have the advantage._ Nic smiled, but this time it wasn't sarcastic or mean-spirited. That scared the hell out of Sam. Finally maneuvering herself between Sam and the desk, Nicole leaned forward and placed a hand on each of the armrests of Sam's chair. "You see, Sam, after all the chaos of today, I started thinking."

Sam once again leaned back in her chair, pulling as far away from the blonde as she could, though she couldn't stop staring up into the girl's eyes. _She called me Sam?_ Nic just moved in closer. Too close for Sam's comfort.

"I realized something." The other girl paused for a moment, staring into the brunette's eyes intensely. "You want me."

Sam opened her mouth to protest, but she never made a sound. The blonde had moved her hand to place a finger against Sam's full lips, looming over her. "Nuh-uh. No speaking just yet." Nic waited until Sam nodded her head in agreement to remove her finger. The fear in her big brown eyes made Nicole want to laugh. Almost. "Now, I know this may come as a shock to you, but… I get it. You wanting me. Because…" She didn't want to say it. It was too much. However, she knew she had to or she'd never have her chance. Nicole backed away and took a deep breath. "I want you, too."

Nothing but silence filled the room for a moment. Both girls' worlds just seemed to freeze. No movement, no breathing. There was nothing else but the two of them and that room and those words.

Then Sam panicked. "No! Nono. No, no, no!" She stood to leave, to run away from this oh-so-unbelievable confession coming from Nicole. She didn't get far. Nicole grabbed each of her shoulders and pulled Sam towards her causing the brunette to stumble and their bodies to crash against one another. Having the upper hand, Nic pressed her lips to Sam's forcefully. At first Sam half-heartedly fought to pull away from the blonde, but Nicole wasn't giving up. She just pulled the beautiful girl closer and kept her lips firmly planted on the girl she had to have. Finally Sam relaxed and found herself slowly responding to Nicole's kiss.

Nicole whimpered when she felt Sam place her hands on each side of the blonde's neck and lean that delicious body further into hers. She wanted to cry. Instead Nic began to trace the outline of Sam's lips with her tongue requesting entrance. When Sam felt this new sensation her mind and body went on overdrive. She wrapped her arms further around Nicole's neck and pushed her tongue into her mouth. The blonde couldn't believe what was happening and nearly exploded on the spot. They continued kissing, both fighting for dominance and neither winning, or caring to win, until they had to pull away for much needed air.

"Wow", Nicole whispered shakily. She couldn't help but notice how swollen the brunette's lips were. The girl's skin was flushed and her chest… was heaving…

"Yeah…" Sam stared at her for a moment before a mischievous smile began forming on her lips. "Hey Satan?"

"Huh?" Nicole's blue eyes whipped back up to Sam's brown, for once speechless.

"Your hands are still on my ass."


End file.
